DE 20 2007 015 847 U1 discloses an engine air filter for a motor vehicle with a filter medium body that is embodied as a folded filter. The filter element comprises a rectangular basic cross section and is framed by two oppositely positioned U-shaped frames, wherein the two frames are arranged on the end edges of the folds of the filter medium body. An insert is inserted into the folds of the filter medium body and has the same fold structure as the filter medium body and supports the folds.